


Оседлать крокодила

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark T'Challa, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Реку проще всего переплыть на крокодиле, но сперва надо забраться ему на спину.





	Оседлать крокодила

**Author's Note:**

> Дарк!Т'Чалла. В тексте использовано стихотворение Редьярда Киплинга "Пехота в Африке" в переводе Самуила Маршака.

В прежние времена, когда король Ваканды бывал не в духе, слуги приносили к его дворцу Столб воспрещения. Соплеменники видели Столб на положенном месте и прятались по своим хижинам или, если могли, уходили в Рощу предков – чтобы не мешать королю размышлять.

Теперь это все стало сказкой. Т'Чалла даже не знал, когда именно. 

Теперь для короля Ваканды думать в одиночестве – почти роскошь. 

Поэтому он и оказался за границами щита (за Стеной – до сих пор говорили в Ваканде). Тут жили редкие крестьяне, ссыльные и те, о ком говорили, что они «прокляты вибраниумом». 

А еще тут жила старая Н'Голо. Она сидела и ткала в своей хижине. Руки у нее были заняты работой, а рот – трубкой. Увидев Т'Чаллу, она повела острым подбородком. Он понял, почтительно приблизился и забрал у нее трубку.

Н'Голо жила здесь с тех пор, как перестала жить во дворце. Т'Чалла еще помнил ее тягучие колыбельные и запутанные истории, а на долю Шури их уже не досталось. 

– И что ты бродишь здесь, юный бездельник, когда твое место на троне Ваканды?

Т'Чалла не стал огрызаться на «бездельника». Вырос.

– Размышлял, старая мать. Я... обеспокоен. 

– И что же тебя беспокоит? – Она не переставала ткать. Нить цвета индиго бежала сквозь узкие мозолистые пальцы.

– Меня пытались убить, старая мать.

Она сердито дернула плечом:

– Ты теперь король. Тебе повезло, если пытались только один раз. 

– Ко мне подослали убийцу из соседней страны, – сказал Т'Чалла. – Я боюсь, что угрожают не мне, а всей Ваканде. Я думал... думал, все закончится с Киллмонгером.

Старуха фыркнула:

– Котенок прыгнул в пруд, а там оказалось мокро! Да вдобавок в нем можно захлебнуться! Какое коварство!

Он не смог удержаться от смешка. 

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Я не готов править. Но я и не был готов. 

Н'Голо почмокала губами, требуя трубку обратно. Затянувшись, она сказала – уже сочувственно:

– Предки не предупреждают нас, когда решают умереть.

– Предки могли бы говорить правду при жизни. Это многое сделало бы проще.

– Разве не ты сам виноват, юный бездельник, которого тут по ошибке именуют королем? Разве не ты открыл ночной колодец, как обезьяна Мбанбе? Сколько раз я рассказывала тебе эту сказку?

– Много, старая мать.

– Слон говорил ей: не открывай ночной колодец, не зря он завален камнем. Но Мбанбе не смогла совладать с любопытством. И что она получила?

– Ночных духов, – внезапно севшим голосом ответил Т'Чалла. 

– Верно. Целое полчище духов, с которыми она не знала, что делать. Вот тогда она прибежала к слону, как ты к старой Н'Голо. И ведь сам прекрасно знаешь, что духов не загнать обратно в колодец.

Он кивнул.

– С этими духами я должен бороться. Беда в том, что я не знаю, как. 

Она снова потребовала трубку и на сей раз курила долго. А после сказала:

– Крокодил.

– Что?

– Так говорят. Реку проще всего переплыть на крокодиле, но сперва надо забраться ему на спину.

И принялась ткать усерднее, будто обозначая, что разговор окончен. Хотя рисунка еще не было видно, у Т'Чаллы появилось неприятное чувство, что это его собственное погребальное одеяло. 

– Почему ты не вернешься в город, старая мать? Отец никогда не говорил, отчего ты ушла...

– Отец вряд ли говорил с тобой о тех, кто за Стеной. Проклятые остаются здесь, такой закон. Твой отец и без того его нарушил. Иди, юный бездельник, не мешай старой Н'Голо работать. 

Т'Чалла в последний раз бросил взгляд на проворные пальцы, по которым текла нить. Их было четырнадцать – как он запомнил из своего детства.

***

Король Т'Чалла пошел к старой Н'Голо, потому что ему не с кем было поговорить. Ему следовало бы посоветоваться со старейшинами, но старейшины не должны знать, какие сомнения его терзают. С генералом о таком тоже не побеседуешь. Накию – единственную, кто, пожалуй, мог его понять, – он отослал в США, едва вступив на престол. Потому что о Накии уже говорили – пусть еще и не в полный голос, – что своими вылазками она подвергает опасности Ваканду.

Но сам он навлек на Ваканду опасность неизмеримо большую...

Королю следовало бы отправиться в Рощу душ. Но сердцевидный цветок отрастал плохо, да и не годилось использовать его для пустых бесед. Вдобавок Т'Чалла не был уверен, что хочет видеть отца.

Он не стал бы спрашивать у отца о том, что не совпадало с легендами детства. О том, почему в стране, которую никогда не захватывали, «колонизатор» – самое частое слово для белых. О том, почему в Ваканде, не знавшей европейцев, у многих европейские имена. И о том, почему столько людей, работавших в шахтах, были «прокляты» и выселялись за Стену, несмотря на чудесную вакандскую медицину.

Т'Чалла не стал бы спрашивать оттого, что теперь это было неважно; и оттого, что невозможно защитить Ваканду, не веря в нее.

Единственный вопрос, что он хотел бы задать Т'Чаке, он уже задавал.

Скажи мне, как лучше защитить Ваканду?

Но теперь он понимал: все красивые слова, которые предки говорят тебе по ту сторону, сводятся к одному: сын, выкручивайся сам.

Он ведь и верил до последнего, что сумеет выкрутиться. Что будет разить врагов собственной рукой; ведь для этого он стал Пантерой.

Но оказалось, что и этого он не может.

Ты добрый человек, сын...

Он должен оставаться добрым человеком, добрым королем – потому что сам притянул к Ваканде взгляды всего мира.

Он – неразумная обезьяна, открывшая колодец с духами.

И если б можно было, как в старых сказках, днем сидеть на троне, а ночью мстить обидчикам... Но даже свои в эти сказки не поверят, что уж говорить об ООН.

Реку проще всего переплыть на крокодиле...

Решение все это время было рядом, но Т'Чалла даже не подумал о нем.

Киллмонгер сжег священные цветы, убил Зури, едва не разрушил Ваканду. И все это время в Ваканде был – лежал, спрятанный в волшебный ящик, как в сказке, – человек, который мог бы справиться с угрозой одним ударом.

Как и в детстве, старая Н'Голо подсказала дельную мысль. Король Т'Чалла вздохнул и отправился в лабораторию к сестре.

Посмотреть наконец в глаза крокодилу.

***

Cестра сновала по лаборатории, как обычно забыв обо всем, кроме своих рассчетов, и у Т'Чаллы сжалось сердце. Он сделает все необходимое, чтобы ее защитить.

– Ну, как твои успехи?

Шури улыбнулась – задорно, но устало:

– Я восстановила обратный код. Он «выключает» Зимнего Солдата. Мы пробовали его несколько раз, и теперь Белый волк устал.

– Обратный код? – нахмурился Т'Чалла. Шури, как обычно, быстрой скороговоркой стала объяснять ему про сформированные нейронные связи, установившуюся вербальную цепочку... А потом сказала:

– Думаю, именно так они прятали его в коробку. Но я не могу настолько рисковать. Я должна убрать оба кода. К тому же Эверетт интересуется всем, что я делаю в лаборатории, а Эверетт ведь не должен о нем узнать?

– Не должен. – Досада и тревога оттого, что сестра называет их белого союзника по имени, сейчас оставалась где-то на периферии. Т'Чалла смотрел на код, который сестра вывела на голографический экран.

Шури никогда не узнает. Никто из них не должен узнать. Т'Чалла злился на отца за то, что тот убил дядю и ничего никому не сказал. Но отец был прав. Такая кровь должна оставаться на твоих руках.

Или на руках крокодила.

Т'Чалла подошел к Белому волку. Он не знал, откуда Шури взяла эту кличку, но она подойдет не хуже любой другой. Сейчас Барнс не был похож на волка. Он мирно спал на кушетке в лаборатории, веки его чуть подрагивали.

Это был подарок; подарок Баст в тяжелое для Ваканды время. Т'Чалла сперва не понял этого, но теперь отчетливо видел.

Зимний Солдат. Массовый убийца. Не по собственной воле – но его руки перепачканы в крови, и задание, которое не поручишь Окойе или другим солдатам, для него – рутинное.

И если Ваканда дала ему защиту – самое время и ему защитить Ваканду.

– Ты не можешь все время заниматься только им, – сказал Т'Чалла.

Шури вскинулась было возразить, но не стала. Только устало покачала головой. Она очень выросла за последнее время, и Т'Чалле это не нравилось.

– Я знаю. Еще не все восстановлено. У меня полно работы...

Веки Барнса дрогнули.

Крокодил пробуждался.

***

Солдат проснулся усталым. Это не новость. Он всегда вставал из криокамеры усталым, полумертвым. Потому они и использовали кресло – оно бодрило. Иногда Солдат пытался внушить себе милосердную мысль – это для того, чтобы согреть его. Но за ложь в Гидре наказывали, а лгать себе самому просто не получалось.

Он ожидал знакомого «Доброе утро, Солдат», но не услышал.

Вместо этого голос с акцентом сказал:

– Простите, что разбудили, сержант Барнс.

На него смотрел черный. Вакандийский принц. Солдат убил его отца. Или не убивал? Сразу после камеры память всегда подводила.

– Точнее, прости, что усыпила. Но у меня не было выхода, белый человек. Ты очень нервно реагируешь на мои... эксперименты. 

Шури виновато улыбнулась. Баки она напоминала Мэри Бетси, девчушку, с которой Бекки любила играть, пока отец не всыпал ей, чтобы не якшалась с черными. У той тоже были дурацкие косички.

– Что ты помнишь о том, чем мы здесь занимались?

Баки прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Голова была пустой и гулкой.

– Ничего, – сказал он с трудом.

– Значит, обратный код сработал. – Мэри Бэтси глядела на него сочувственно. – Если честно, я даже не знаю, зачем им понадобилось то жуткое кресло, о котором ты рассказывал.

– Просто они не были такими профессионалами, как ты. – На сей раз Баки улыбнулся ей, и девчонка хихикнула.

– Моя сестра – талантливый инженер, сержант Барнс. Она найдет способ снять коды.

Не очень верилось, что она – инженер, но за годы работы в Гидре Баки видел всякое. На самом деле даже символично, что со злом справилась маленькая симпатичная девчушка. Баки закрыл глаза и увидел, как Мэри Бетси с его сестрой, визжа, носятся вокруг колонки в летний день. Стив как-то заступился за Мэри Бетси, когда белые мальчишки бросались в нее камнями.

Стив и за него заступился. Вот только потом уехал.

Принц ему улыбался.

– Мы подумали, что вам не обязательно спать в криокамере все время, пока моя сестра ищет решение. Мы могли бы отдать вам одну из хижин за Стеной, наедине с природой. Шури по прежнему сможет над вами измываться...

– Эй, братик! Попрошу!

– ...Но для того, чтобы доставить вас в столицу, много времени не понадобится. А работа для вас всегда найдется. Хотя бы выгонять наших коз на пастбище...

При слове «пастбище» Баки представилась высокая ароматная трава. Он не помнил, откуда у него это воспоминание.

– Я... – После сна горло пересохло. – Я хотел бы... Спасибо, Ваше Высочество.

– Величество, – поправили его. .

***

Только став королем, понимаешь, как мало на самом деле может монарх. Он не может, например, казнить своего друга. Друга, которого простил после бунта Килмонгера, которого даже не выгнал за Стену. У старой Н'Голо наверняка нашлась бы пословица про В’Каби, насчет того, что ни один предатель не предает однажды.

Отравитель, посланный из чужой страны, добрался до дворца – только благодаря В’Каби. Прежде его судили бы всеми пятью племенами, а потом бросили в воду или отдали зверям.

Но Т'Чалла помнил свои уроки. В особенности – то, что говорил Эверетт Росс. Чужие спецслужбы вмешиваются во время смены монарха или государственного переворота. И добиваются своего.

Значит, чужие спецслужбы не должны видеть, что при Вакандском дворе раздор; что король не может доверять собственному другу. 

Т'Чалла пришел проверить, как Белый волк устроился в джунглях. Ему выделили хижину – не слишком удобную, но, если задуматься, Т'Чалла и не видел по эту сторону щита по-настоящему удобных хижин. Белому волку, кажется, хватало. Он носил теперь местное одеяние и пытался одной рукой и палкой сгонять коз в стадо.

Т'Чалла принес ему новую руку – подарок Шури. Барнс смотрел на нее с восхищением и страхом.

– Она очень красивая.

– Но?

– Но без второй руки я был безопаснее...

И все же почти ничего не стоило увлечь его в ближайшую рощу – тестировать руку. Главное было – начать читать код, пока Барнс не ждет этого, пока он увлечен другим – рассматривает золотые прожилки на руке. Барнса пришлось держать, но в костюме Пантеры Т'Чалла с этим справился.

Взгляд Барнса – больной и по-детски обиженный, когда он понял, что от кода не уйти, напомнил Т'Чалле взгляд Зури, когда Килмонгер пропорол ему живот.

«Ради Ваканды, – напомнил себе Т'Чалла. – Все – ради Ваканды».

А через несколько минут перед ним уже стоял Зимний Солдат. Послушный и готовый отвечать.

***

Окойе принесла печальную весть, когда Т'Чалла возвращался с осмотра вибраниумных шахт. Осмотр он проводил вместе со своими советниками и затесавшимся среди них представителем ООН.

Окойе не плакала – генералы не плачут. К тому же после предательства В’Каби она порвала с ним. Но Т'Чалла видел острые горькие складки вокруг ее рта.

– Его раздавил носорог сегодня утром. – Она вздохнула. – Он все же поплатился за свое предательство, Ваше Величество.

На миг Т'Чалла похолодел – узнала? Как?

Но Окойе проговорила:

– Редко бывает, чтобы эти животные нападали на своего человека. Ты был великодушен, мой король, но возмездие Баст настигло его. Он погиб от своего же оружия.

Т'Чалла подошел к ней вплотную, не обращая внимания на толпящуюся сзади свиту. Положил руки ей на плечи.

– Хочешь, я дам тебе отдых? Ты сможешь побыть с ним, подготовить его к церемонии...

Окойе подняла голову:

– Генерал Ваканды не станет плакать о предателе.

***

Вечером он нашел Солдата в той же роще. Тот был слегка испачкан в крови. Т'Чалла запросил отчет, а потом сказал:

– Ты хороший солдат. Ты сегодня помог Ваканде и мне.

– Будут еще приказания? – невыразительным голосом спросил Солдат. И все же Т'Чалле казалось, что где-то в холодных глазах мелькнуло удовлетворение.

– Будут. Забудь обо всем, что ты делал.

– Слушаюсь.

***

Баки пытался сделаться меньше. Незаметнее. Не потому, что его тяготило чужое внимание – хотя на него бегали посмотреть детишки из ближайших хижин. Ему казалось, что если он сумеет стать незаметнее – если он сумеет исчезнуть – ничего плохого не случится.

Что могло случиться, Баки и сам не понимал. Он был в Ваканде. Пусть и за щитом – как говорили здешние, за Стеной – но ведь и сдерживал его не щит, а нежелание находиться рядом с людьми. Тут было лучше, чем в Румынии: в бесконечных африканских просторах можно было почти затеряться, а ребятишек – шугать, как он и делал, пока они не перестали приходить. И хотя после этого стало чуть тоскливее, Баки понимал, что так правильно.

Для коз он опасности не представлял. Если не считать первых попыток их подоить. Дело было даже не в железной руке и провалах в памяти, просто Баки, насквозь городской мальчишка, коз и близко не видел, а Зимнему Солдату эта премудрость была ни к чему. Его учила ворчливая семипалая старуха. Баки не спрашивал, но ему казалось, что с четырнадцатью пальцами доить удобнее.

Старуха тоже приходила нечасто. Она приносила поесть местной комковатой пищи, которую полагалось брать из миски руками. Иногда ее ворчание сменялось горестными вздохами. Она водила сухими коричневыми пальцами по его лбу, по щекам и еле слышно что-то шептала. Баки прикрывал глаза, вспоминая маму – она вот так же шептала над ним по-ирландски, заговаривая болезнь.

Теперь он помнил маму.

Теперь он помнил все, и порой думал, что это была не лучшая идея – отказываться от криокамеры.

В хорошие дни он о крио не жалел. Вспоминал о всех приключенческих книжках, которые они читали со Стивом. Сколько бы они оба дали тогда, чтобы очутиться здесь, чтобы собственными глазами посмотреть на то, что Баки не просто видел – что стало его каждодневной данностью.

Баки выводил коз на пастбище и замирал, задыхаясь от простора; падал в местную сухую траву и просто лежал, зная, что африканское солнце не сожжет его, но, может быть, наконец прогонит холод из жил. Прокрадывался к водопою и тихо смотрел, как приходят пить и валяться на отмели животные, которых они со Стивом считали волшебными, вымышленными. Слоны, антилопы, носороги. По старой привычке он все записывал – не для себя, так для Стива, когда тот приедет. Чтобы не забыть сводить его на водопой или полюбоваться на закат.

Яркое раскаленное солнце зависло совсем низко над водой: сейчас опустится краем в озеро – и зашипит. Небо над ними было похоже на перевернутое море с оранжевыми, перламутровыми, фиолетовыми волнами.

– Господи, – тихо сказал Стив. – Теперь я понимаю, что имел в виду Т'Чалла. Он сказал недавно, что закаты в Ваканде – это самое красивое, что есть на свете.

«Возможно», – думал Баки, глядя на порыжевшую от заката шевелюру Стива, на алые отблески, что заходящее солнце бросало ему на щеки.

К бороде вот никак не привыкнуть. Был же – мальчишка, с которого вечно одежда сваливалась. А теперь – борода.

– Как ты? – спросил Стив, когда солнце село и наступила звонкая, ароматная темнота.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, потому что именно так себя и чувствовал. Cтив опустил ему голову на плечо, он был насквозь пропитан усталостью, как его тактический костюм – грязью.

– Пойдем, – потянул его Баки. – Пойдем, искупаемся в озере. Помнишь, как в детстве я уволок тебя на речку и мы купались в чем мать родила? А потом ты свалился с ангиной...

– Теперь не свалюсь, – сказал Стив, взявшись за его руку – хоть тут же и пошатнулся, настолько был вымотан. Но, окунувшись в безупречно-ровную, темную, теплую воду, он выскочил на поверхность, счастливо смеясь. Подплыл к Баки, мокрой рукой ухватил за плечи:

– И правда. Здесь отлично.

***

Загвоздка была в одном. Отлично бывало в хорошие дни. Когда по утрам он не просыпался от кошмаров.

Хотя вряд ли можно было назвать это кошмаром. Плохие сны он помнил, пусть и невнятно. Тут было... скорее ощущение, с которым ему случалось просыпаться после первых миссий. И потом – когда Земо прочитал над ним код, и он едва не убил Стива. Ощущение непоправимости. Он вскакивал с кровати, тупо глядел на свои руки – руку. Почему-то всякий раз после такого пробуждения казалось, что рук должно быть две.

И обе они в крови.

После он долго сидел на койке, вслушиваясь в мирные звуки и выравнивая дыхание. Щебет птиц, совсем близкий гул водопада, блеяние коз, которые будто чувствуют, что он проснулся. И главное – километры и километры земли, саванны, пустыни – которые не пересечешь просто так.

Иногда он слышал неподалеку смех ребятишек и тогда долго не выходил из хижины.

В один из таких дней Баки проснулся со строчками, звучащими в голове. Ему совсем немного понадобилось, чтобы вспомнить: это Киплинг.

_В ногу, в ногу, в ногу, в ногу – мы идем по Африке.  
Сотни ног, обутых в буцы, топают по Африке._

Не очень-то радостное стихотворение, антилопам и слонам в нем места не было. И Киплинг все же кривил душой, а может, просто не знал Ваканды: здесь не было пыли, были ароматные рощи с благословенной тенью и прозрачно-синие озера.

Но стихотворение застряло у Баки в голове

_(как код)_

И не желало отвязываться.

_Буцы, буцы, буцы, буцы топчут пыль дорожную.  
От войны никуда не уйдешь._

Но ведь он ушел, разве нет?

***

Cолдату нравилось быть нужным. В последнее время его не использовали. И хотя этого времени он почти не помнил: его память хранила лишь функциональные воспоминания, он все равно испытывал тревогу. Негодное оружие списывают.

Королю Т'Чалле он был нужен. Король Т'Чалла дал ему новое имя, а это означало, что Солдат задержится у него надолго. Не такая уж плохая перспектива. Т'Чалла давал ему четкие инструкции, но разрешал подходить к заданию творчески. Он был хорошим куратором. И его страна нуждалась в таком отличном оружии, как Солдат.

Раньше весь мир нуждался в нем – пока он не провалил последнюю миссию.

К тому же король говорил, что его страна важнее всего мира.

– Белый волк, – у него был странный, тяжеловатый английский, – послушай меня внимательно. Свою следующую цель ты должен устранить так, чтобы это выглядело абсолютно естественно. В его стране верят в колдунов. Если его смерть будет странной, решат, что кто-то наслал колдовство. Они могут обвинить в этом Ваканду, хотя мы давно уже не прибегали к такому. Но им нужен только повод. Ты понимаешь, как важно, чтобы это произошло естественно?

Солдату нравились творческие задания. Ему редко такие давали.

Ему нравился король и его страна.

– Ваканда навсегда, – говорил Солдат и прижимал к груди обе руки – обычную и железную, – перед тем как исчезнуть.

***

_Думай, думай, думай, думай, думай хоть о чем-нибудь,_  
Или станешь идиотом от такого топота...

В плохие дни Баки случалось задумываться о том, чего он обычно не замечал. Например, почему жители здесь, за Стеной, с которыми он иногда сталкивался, были одеты куда беднее, чем в Столице. Почему у детишек, самые храбрые из которых еще отваживались добежать до его хижины и хлопнуть по ней ладонью, прежде чем унестись обратно в рощу, не хватало то руки, то уха, зато у кого-то, кажется, имелось два носа.

– Они прокляты вибраниумом, – сказала ему старуха. – Такие люди живут здесь. Но им повезло. Проклятие не смертельное.

Вот как. Баки попытался представить себе – каково это, работать на вибраниумных шахтах. И кого отправляют туда работать. Но, по крайней мере, сразу ясно, почему Ваканды не коснулась беда других африканских стран: перенаселение.

Еще удивляло, что ни у кого здесь не было вибраниумной бусины, которые – он видел – носили все во дворце. Баки понимал вакандцев, они наверняка не хотели, чтобы чужак пользовался их средствами связи. Но могли бы выдать хоть старый телефон, чтобы Баки так не изводился без вестей от Стива.

У старой Н'Голо, как оказалось, имелся приемник. Антиквариат, явно не на вибраниуме. Иногда Баки задерживался у ее хижины, чтобы послушать новости, хотя на местных языках понимал не так много. Но многие станции ближних стран вещали на французском.

... Президент Тоголого скончался в больнице от дизентерии. Лидер страны стал очередной жертвой эпидемии, вспыхнувшей в столице в последние несколько дней. Была выдвинута версия, что причиной смерти президента и еще 44 человек, включая детей, стали продукты, доставленные в Тоголого в качестве гуманитарной помощи из США. Начато расследование, чтобы определить, было ли это заражение случайным или намеренным. В стране объявлен трехдневный траур...

Баки вдруг понял, что застыл на месте, и что его трясет. Он сжал руки в кулак.

_Руку._

Но ему все время казалось, что их должно быть две.

Он не мог заставить себя двинуться, и уже по собственной воле запустил в голове стишок. Ему нужен был ритм.

_В ногу, в ногу, в ногу, в ногу – мы идем по Африке.  
Сотни ног, обутых в буцы, топают по Африке._

Стив знал это стихотворение наизусть. Как-то раз они удрали в Африку и шли бесконечно долго по пыльной дороге, и Стив декламировал его на ходу.

Правда, до Африки они тогда не добрались, только из Бруклина ушли. И оба получили, когда вернулись. Даже Стиву досталось от Сары мокрым полотенцем, хотя она сроду сына не трогала.

Воспоминание о Стиве помогло ему двигаться дальше. Старуха вышла на порог своей хижины с трубкой и воззрилась на Баки, так что он отступил под деревья.

Под деревьями было хорошо. Тихо. Но Баки вернулся на пастбище, к своим козам. В плохие дни он ходил только по известным маршрутам.

Он не знал, кому может навредить, если оступится.

Как-то раз на его стадо напала гиена; Баки был настолько зол, что дубасил ее палкой, пока она не заскулила и не затихла.

Хватило и одной руки.

Можно сколько угодно говорить себе, что ты защищал стадо. Но Баки помнил затухающий взгляд гиены и ее скулеж.

Ему и самому случалось так скулить.

– Ты защищал их, Баки, – проговорил Стив, когда Баки рассказал ему. Еще одно редкое свидание. Он положил голову Стиву на колени, и тот перебирал его волосы. – Ты защищал тех, кто слабее.

Баки хотел сказать, что гиена не была такой уж сильной. Но у них со Стивом оставалось немного времени, и он не хотел это обсуждать.

Он не любил оставлять коз и теперь тщательнее за ними наблюдал. Если увидеть гиену на подходе, хватит одного взмаха палкой, чтобы ее напугать.

Иногда вокруг плакали шакалы – один начинал и все подхватывали. И тогда Баки чувствовал, что не одинок.

– Ты выглядишь усталым, – проговорил Стив. Он провел подушечкой большого пальца под глазами Баки, будто пытаясь стереть темные мешки. Баки ловил его ласку: прежде Стив себе такого не позволял. Но в последнее время они стали свободнее друг с другом. Слишком редко, слишком мало они виделись, чтобы позволить себе ложь. – Я думал, если поживешь вот так на свежем воздухе, то окрепнешь. По-моему, ты еще похудел...

– Я плохо сплю, – сказал Баки. Иногда он даже не был уверен, что спал ночью. Что-то менялось, когда он просыпался: или циновка была постелена по-другому, или подушка лежала не там. Он пытался разглядеть собственные следы на случай, если лунатит, но так ничего и не нашел. Разум и раньше подкидывал ему такие загадки. Но сейчас, когда он оставался один у озера, и только издалека тявкали и смеялись гиены, Баки не мог выбросить это из головы.

– Я хочу домой, – признался он Стиву.

– Я знаю. Я знаю, дружище. Но у нас нет больше дома. Они разрушили то здание. Теперь на его месте какая-то стеклянная дура.

Его дом был не в Бруклине, а рядом со Стивом, но Баки этого не сказал.

– Я вне закона, Бак. Тебе сейчас нельзя со мной. Тебе нужна спокойная жизнь. Пусть и с козами. Если они снова тебя возьмут... – Стив помотал головой.

– Я знаю. Не переживай за меня, Стиви. Береги себя. Думаю, козы меня не съедят.

***

Старая Н'Голо не говорила Т'Чалле, что о крокодиле, уж коли ты его оседлал, нужно заботиться, как о любом ездовом животном. Это Т'Чалла понял сам.

Он сам готовил снаряжение для своего бойца, сам выбирал оружие. Важно было сделать так, чтобы Белый волк просыпался в своей хижине – как ни в чем не бывало. Т'Чалла выслушивал отчет об успешной – всегда успешной – миссии; погружал своего бойца в сон при помощи кода, отстегивал руку, а потом сам тащил к водоему. Под тревожные крики ночных птиц смывал с него кровь и грязь – если Белый волк позволял себе запачкаться. Сидел на берегу, под напоенными темнотой деревьями, и держал свое оружие на коленях. Потом относил его в хижину, укладывал на койку и уходил, слыша, как неподалеку просыпаются козы и начинают блеять.  
Покойный президент Тоголого оплатил бунт на шахтах на севере Ваканды. Т'Чалла доложили об этом Дора Милаж, и вместе с Дора Милаж он отправился в соседнюю страну с неофициальным визитом.

Президент курил трубку – совсем как старая Н'Голо. На пальцах его красовались массивные золотые перстни. Он не стал отрицать своего участия в перевороте.

– Чего вы добиваетесь? Если вам нужна помощь от Ваканды, то Ваканда готова вам ее оказать.

– Помощь? – Тот осклабился в неприятной улыбке. – Нет. Нам уже оказывают помощь... уж какую ни есть. Я хочу, король Т'Чалла, чтобы твоя страна пережила то, что пережили наши страны, пока ты отказывался нам помогать. Где вы были с вашим вибраниумом, когда моя страна вымирала от голода? Где вы были, когда в Руанде людей вырезали миллионами?

– Но ведь теперь все изменилось.

– Изменилось, – хмыкнул президент. – Теперь вы помогаете черным братьям в Штатах. Как будто им там, в Штатах, нечего есть. Но ты одного не понял, детеныш пантеры. Никакая помощь не заставит те страны забыть о вибраниуме. Они ждут одного – чтобы ты оступился, и они могли бы прилететь к тебе с демократией. А ты оступишься.

Уже когда Т'Чалла уходил, президент жиденько засмеялся ему в спину:

– А мы сделаем так, чтобы ты оступился.

Все-таки покойный президент немного ошибался. Детеныш пантеры все понял довольно быстро. И готов был на все, чтобы защитить свое логово.

Барнс не помнил о предыдущих визитах Т'Чаллы и всякий раз встречал его, как в первый раз. Но сопротивлялся все меньше, когда король начинал зачитывать код.

Он все-таки сумел оседлать крокодила.

Т'Чалла изо всех сил пытался оставаться хорошим и выпускать Солдата, только когда иного выхода не оставалось. Американский журналист, на поверку оказавшийся разнюхивавшим вибраниум агентом ЦРУ. Т'Чалла сперва нажаловался на него Россу, но агент был не его, и Эверетт ничего не смог сделать. Или одна из Дора Милаж, та, которая плела заговор против своего короля, против всех клятв – потому что король, по ее мнению, помогал не тем. Он не мог отправить к ней ее собственных сестер. Не мог еще и потому, что боялся – а если и они задумаются о заговоре? Затем старейшина из племени Льва, который на каждом собрании все громче кричал, что они сделали ошибку и что король слишком молод, чтобы расхлебать последствия... Лидер шахтеров, грозивший рассказать газетам всего мира, что на самом деле происходит на добыче вибраниума...

Все они погибали случайно – печальные и неотвратимые трагедии, которые невозможно предотвратить и в самой благословенной стране мира.

Когда Накия связалась с ним, спрашивая, не пора ли ей вернуться, Т'Чалла ее отговорил.  
Она всегда была слишком умной, и больше всего он боялся, что она сама, и не зная того, станет угрозой для Ваканды.

Или ею станет Росс – который начал задавать вопросы. Пока еще не слишком неудобные, но Т'Чалла видел, к чему идет.

Роджерс тоже что-то заподозрил; в последний раз, вместо того, чтобы вдвоем с Барнсом раскачивать хижину – или чем они там занимались, он запросил аудиенции.

– Баки очень плохо выглядит, – пожаловался он. – Я не могу понять, что с ним.

– Он вспоминает, капитан Роджерс, – пожал плечами Т'Чалла. – Теперь ему никто не мешает это делать, и он вспоминает все, что творил на службе у Гидры. Вы думаете, это легко?

– Но ведь он не виноват в этих преступлениях, это все Гидра!

– Я это прекрасно знаю. Но вы полагаете, что ему от этого становится легче? Дайте ему пережить свое горе, капитан. Белый волк сильный. Он справится.

– Белый волк?

– Его так прозвали дети.

Роджерс все не желал уходить от темы. Теперь Т'Чалла понимал, отчего мировым организациям Капитан Америка так надоел.

– У него есть все условия, чтобы отдыхать, но выглядит он не так, будто только пасет коз и косит сено. У него вид, словно он только что вылез из шахты.

– Вы сомневаетесь в моем гостеприимстве, капитан Роджерс?

Тут он наконец смутился.

– Ни в коей мере. Я просто беспокоюсь за друга.

Т'Чалла и сам не понимал, что чувствует. Скорее всего, ревность. Возможно, Барнс был другом Роджерса, но Белый волк стал его, Т'Чаллы, оружием. Его послала Баст, чтобы защищать Ваканду, и король не собирался с ним расставаться.

Но со старой Н'Голо он предпочитал теперь не сталкиваться. В прошлый раз, когда Т'Чалла проходил мимо ее хижины, она окликнула его. Он не посмел ослушаться, подошел.

– Что такое, старая мать?

– Ты все перепутал. Крокодил – не то, что снаружи. Крокодил живет у тебя внутри. – Она коснулась его груди сухонькой ладонью. – И с ним ты не справился. 

Но от собственной сестры он не ждал подвоха. Как-то утром ее голограмма выскочила из бусины у него на запястье и едва не сорвалась вниз, с таким энтузиазмом Шури прокричала:

– Я знаю, как убрать код! Я нашла!

***

В плохие дни он мечтал уйти в пустыню; это ведь Африка, здесь должна быть пустыня, по которой он может сбежать. Он шел бы день за днем пешком по барханам, глядя все время вперед, просушиваясь под солнцем, шел бы, пока солнце не выжарило из него окончательно Зимнего Солдата; и тогда пустыня, возможно, отпустила бы его. А может, он погиб бы, в последнюю минуту вообразив цветущий оазис вокруг. Ничего страшного, все лучше, чем...

Лучше, чем...

Дальше мысли его не пускали, и это пугало больше, чем кошмары.

_От войны никуда не уйдешь._

Только во сне он все чаще видел Солдата. Точнее – был Солдатом, довольным, что его ценят, что он заслужил уважение куратора, в одиночку справляясь с тем, для чего Гидра выделяла целые отряды.

Он просыпался от запаха крови и боялся понять, что значат эти сны.

_Буцы, буцы, буцы буцы втопчут в пыль дорожную,  
От войны никуда не уйдешь._

– Помнишь это стихотворение? – спросил он у Стива.

– Помню. Не очень-то уместное, правда? Т'Чалле лучше его не рассказывать, иначе обзовет нас колонизаторами.

На Баки он смотрел с жалостью, при том, что жалость ненавидел.

– Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь, будто постарел лет на десять. Не ешь ничего?

У Баки не было сил придумывать отговорки. Стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как блики под веками становились кроваво-красными.

– Я так хочу домой, Стив, – сказал он глухо.

Стив схватил его за руку.

– Послушай. Я теперь работаю с Романовой.

– С Романовой? Но она же...

– Я знаю. Неважно. Только через нее я могу выйти на людей, которые вернут мне законный статус.

– Стив! Не надо этого. Не надо ради меня становиться их – Солдатом – марионеткой.

– Цирковой обезьянкой уже был, и меня это не убило, – резко ответил Стив. – Я хочу забрать тебя домой, Бак. И побыстрее. И плевал я на коды, даже если их не снимут. Африка тебе явно не идет на пользу. Я заберу тебя отсюда.

– От войны никуда не уйдешь, – одними губами повторил Баки.

***

Он боялся понять, что с ним происходит. Наверное, старуха могла бы ему рассказать, но Баки тянул. Хотя странные воспоминания, то и дело встающие перед глазами – Т'Чалла, в них всегда был Т'Чалла, он давал ему оружие, он отмывал его в озере от крови, он кормил его манго и улыбался, – и без того все объясняли.

И все же позволял себе не верить, пока в один прекрасный день к нему не явилась Шури.

– Я знаю, как снять ваши коды! – закричала она, подбегая к хижине. – Я отвезу вас в лабораторию. А почему без руки – до сих пор неудобно?

– Без руки? – опешил Баки.

– Т'Чалла говорит, вы тренировались с рукой чуть ли не каждый раз, – поморщила носик принцесса. – Она уже в тебя врасти должна была, белый человек!

_Рука. Черная с золотыми прожилками._

_В крови._

– Белый волк! Что с тобой? Все хорошо?

– Извините, принцесса. Голова закружилась. Плохо сплю.

Или не сплю вовсе...

– Все хорошо. Посиди. Ой. – У Шури на запястье завибрировала бусина. – Сейчас, подожди.

Она отбежала в сторону. Белый волк не прислушивался к разговору, он пытался сморгнуть красное марево перед глазами, без особого успеха.

– Послушай, – сказала Шури, снова появляясь перед глазами, – это Т'Чалла. Кажется, что-то стряслось. Что-то серьезное.

Она выглядела маленькой, совсем беспомощной. Не могла же она, эта девчушка, похожая на Мэри Бетси...

– Но у меня и хорошая новость есть, – улыбнулась она. – Сюда летит твой Стив.

***

А потом ему принесли руку. Среди бела дня, без всяких кодов. Видно, и правда стряслось что-то серьезное.

Теперь, глядя на ящик с рукой, он прекрасно помнил, как легко она ходит в пазы, как удобно ей орудовать. Она ведь почти не тяжелая.

– Где драка? – спросил он хмуро.

– Близко, – сказал Т'Чалла.

Баки наклонился к нему.

– Я все вспомнил. – Не все, на самом деле – но достаточно. – Я знаю, что ты делал со мной.

Король и не смутился.

– Не я тебя выбирал. Тебя избрала сама Баст. И я отвечу за все, что мы совершили ради Ваканды. Если Ваканда к вечеру все еще будет стоять.

Он мог бы сбежать. Исчезнуть.

Мог бы, если бы не Стив.

Баки медленно взял руку из ящика, и Т'Чалла привычным движением помог пристроить ее на место.

_Сорок дней я был в аду и скажу по совести,  
Там не жарят, не пекут, – там все то же, что и тут..._

***

Он удивился, как легко оказалось выпустить Солдата – без всяких кодов, просто пожелав. Как дослать патрон в патронник.

Огромное африканское солнце палило, но к этой жаре он давно привык. Существа нападали, взметая пыль. Их было много. Достаточно, чтобы доказать свою ценность как суперсолдата.

Хотя его здесь и без того ценят.

– Господи, – оскалился Белый волк. – Я люблю это место.


End file.
